


A Vague Sort of Something

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	A Vague Sort of Something

Ron relaxed as the door closed behind the last of the DA participants and sighed. He'd told Harry he'd clean up, wanting to be alone for just a bit. Hermione had given him a reproachful glance before she'd left, sure that he was putting off schoolwork or something, when all he really wanted was a breather.   
Quidditch and classes and the DA and Harry's strange moods and Hermione's even stranger ones just seemed piled on top of him, weighting him down, suffocating. He sighed and sank down onto one of the larger pillows, closing his eyes and wondering how long he had before someone came along, needing him, needing the room. Needing something. 

"Oh." 

He sat up sharply, his eyes snapping open, his wand in his hand even without thought. Luna stood in the doorway looking somewhat startled, her mouth still open. He lowered his wand slightly, still wary. "What're you still doing here, Luna?" 

"I left my wand." 

"You left your wand?" Ron's voice was flat and hard and laced with disgust. "We're training for a war and you left your wand?" He stood up and walked toward her, feeling everything that had been weighing him down lift up like a tornado funnel and swirl inside him. "I know you're loony, but I never thought you were honestly daft." 

Luna tilted her head slowly, regarding Ron as she did so. Anger and rage boiled up, fuelling the swirl of emotions as she simply shrugged and started for the opposite wall where her wand was lying on a ledge. 

Ron roared, his wand shaking in his hand. "Don't ignore me!" 

Luna turned, her head still slightly tilted as if it was the only way she could see the world correctly. "I'm not ignoring you, Ron." She took a step toward him and smiled, the vagueness in her eyes sharpening. "I've never ignored you." 

The fury was suddenly gone, a painful vacuum left in its wake. Ron's head tilted in an echo of Luna's own and he simply stood there, staring at her, seeing her. Without being aware he was moving, she was suddenly in his arms, lifted off the floor, her lips melting against his. 

A sharp, sweet tang coated his tongue as hers slid across it, like chocolate and butterbeer mixed together on a brisk, cold October afternoon. Her arms circled his neck and he moved, carrying her until he felt the hard wall against his arms and lowered her down to the floor, both of them down to their knees. 

He didn't hear the strange shifts, the fabric rips, anything beyond the hushed exhalation of breath as Luna pulled away from him and held his gaze with her own, her pupils wide and dark, her irises a strange color he couldn't identify in the short moment before she leaned into him again, her tongue sliding over his parted lips, tasting the corners of them as if he'd forgotten some bit of sweet there. 

His hands were still around her waist, palms splayed against her back, holding her to him. He swallowed hard as she pulled her tongue back, replaced it with her teeth pulling gently at his lower lip. He made a sound, part groan part growl, as she sucked at his flesh, one hand sliding lower, curving around her ass and pulling her closer. 

Luna's hands moved, one lingering on Ron's shoulder, kneading the muscles and tendons held taut beneath his flesh, the other curving around the back of his neck, buried under his longish hair. Her fingers were slightly cool against the hot skin, her thumb rubbing over the edge of his hairline, ruffling the short hairs then smoothing them back onto his skin. 

Ron slid the hand on her back up, under her fine hair, falling over his fingers like spun gold to the back of her neck, leaving the distracting caresses to her as he pressed his fingers lightly against her skin, guiding her, bringing her closer. She nipped at his lip once more but he evaded her, holding her still as he moved in to kiss her once more, his lower lip swollen from her earlier attention. 

Luna sighed softly, the sound lost in Ron's mouth, tangled with his breath in his throat as he captured her tongue, sucking on it, pulling her closer. The sigh changed to a moan and she pressed against him, her breasts suddenly against his chest, the tight hardness of the nipples unmistakable even through robes and vests and shirts. 

Ron gasped and pulled back, breathing hard, licking his lips. His eyes were wild, hungry as he dropped his gaze to Luna's chest, watching it rise and fall rapidly with every breath. He released her, watching her sway. She seemed to list and he caught her, his hands smoothing down her arms until she seemed steadier. 

Luna blinked slowly and watched him, breathing slowing gradually, stopping altogether as he moved his hands, sliding them under her robes to curve over the slightly rough wool of her vest, conforming to the shape of her breasts. His hands shook as he ran his thumbs over her nipples, his eyes unable to hold hers, instead watching the small circles he was making. 

He looked up suddenly as her hands closed over his, stilling their movements but still holding them to her chest. She smiled and shook her head, leaning in and kissing him once more, light and barely there before she pulled away. "What?" 

"You're really quite lovely, Ron." She released one hand and brushed a lock of his hair away from his face. A few tendrils clung tenaciously to his damp forehead, refusing to move with her delicate touch. 

"So're you," he assured her, kissing her again, his tongue finding hers again, drinking the sweet taste from her lips. His hands moved slowly, still experimentally as he squeezed the soft mounds of flesh, delicate as eggs in his suddenly too-large hands. "Lovely and sweet," he feathered kisses over her lips and cheeks, "delicious, really." He found her lips again and copied her earlier movements, nibbling the lower one until he heard her breath hitch in a quiet moan. 

"So lovely," he assured, her, turning her slightly so she stretched out on the pillows beside them, her body half under his. His kisses moved from her lips to the line of her jaw, dropping down to the warmth of her throat. Luna moved beneath him as his hand snaked down, slipping beneath her vest to rest hotly on her thin white shirt. "Taste like chocolate and," his hand slid across her belly, like a magnet drawn to the heat coiling there, his fingers finding a button and slipping it free from the fabric, "heat and sugar and popcorn and…" he stopped, her mouth on his, her tongue over his, licking this time, on his teeth and the roof of his mouth, teasing as she threaded fingers through his hair and pulled him closer, her hips rolling against his. 

Ron groaned and pressed his lips to just above her collar, sucking and biting at the pale skin until Luna dug her nails into his scalp, her leg wrapping around both of his, her hips colliding upward, thrusting against him. His hand moved beneath her shirt, brushing lightly over her bare stomach, edging its way up to her breasts. Luna shook her head, mewling softly, her heel digging into the back of Ron's thigh, her nails scratching at his head, her other hand beneath his robe, beneath his vest, searching for skin of her own. 

"God," he breathed hotly, "Luna, God. Oh." He thrust against her, body flushed and overheated, running on nothing but the pulse pounding in his cock, every emotion swimming down in his veins, searching desperately for release. Luna bit her lower lip, her body responding to his, meeting him thrust for thrust, stroke for stroke, grinding up against him until they were both panting, the rasp of wool and fabric and the sleek material of their robes filling the room until Ron buried his head against her shoulder, the Ravenclaw crest digging roughly against his skin. 

Luna choked back the sob that built in her throat, still stroking Ron's hair. The red strands were fine yet thick with perspiration, damp to her touch. She was whispering softly, the words settling around him as he finally lifted his head. 

"Why?" 

"Why what?" She sounded surprised, caught mid-word as if she hadn't even realized she was speaking. 

"Why are you apologizing?" He grimaced down at his body, the rapidly cooling heat he'd trapped between them. "If anyone should…" 

"You needn't apologize, Ron." She watched him sit up, shift uncomfortably in his damp slacks. 

He glanced at her and then away, embarrassed by the damage he'd caused. Her hair was in wild disarray, her lips swollen and bruised looking, her eyes hazy, her clothes askew, her skirt slightly damp, the stain he'd left just above her collar standing out darkly against her creamy skin. "I didn't mean to hurt you." 

"Do you feel any better?" 

He looked up sharply, ready for the anger to fill him in the familiar rush, but instead there was nothing at all. He laughed once, a short bark of surprise more than anything. "Yeah. Somewhat." 

Luna looked around the room and giggled, forcing Ron to do the same. Instead of their practice room, it had morphed into something much more reminiscent of one of the scenes Ron had once seen in a magazine Fred had hidden under his mattress. "Did you do that?" 

"Could have been you." He flushed, embarrassed and shy, disturbed slightly as his erection seemed to stir back to some semblance of life as Luna got to her feet and moved over to the round bed, its dark burgundy bedspread highlighted with deep golden tassels. 

"Wrong color scheme." She glanced down at the royal blue pillows scattered across the top of the bed. "Mostly." 

"What d'we do now?" 

"Nothing." Luna smiled back at him before aiming her wand at herself and muttering a quick cleaning spell, putting herself back to rights. Ron sighed as the moment seemed to disappear into the air around them. "Although, there's a rumor that some Hibridean Snipe are going to be migrating to this area in the next week or so. The best time to see them is just before dawn." 

"And you're going to watch for them, is that it?" 

"They nest in the taller trees. A higher vantage point would be best." 

Ron stood and looked out the window down at the tops of the first trees of the Forbidden Forest then back at Luna, suddenly wondering if vague didn't really mean what he'd always thought it'd meant. "You're probably right."


End file.
